1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power adapter, and especially to a power adapter which is capable of converting correspondingly an single input DC (Direct Current) into a plurality of different output DC with specific voltage values for various different electronic apparatuses.
2. The Related Art
At present, the various electronic apparatuses used by a consumer are more and more, such as the wireless telephone, CD Walkman, modem, mobile phone and note book etc. When the user requires using one of the various electronic apparatuses, because these consumer electronics each adopt a corresponding DC for a specific operation power, it is necessary to provide a DC power adapter for the various electronic apparatuses to convert an single input DC (Direct Current) into a plurality of different output DC with specific voltage value.
However, the present power adapter only provides a single output DC with a specific voltage value corresponding with a rated operation voltage value of the specific electronic apparatus. In a using condition of the various electronic apparatus, the user must equip with a plurality of specific power adapters to provide correspondingly the rated operation voltage value for each electronic apparatuses. With this result, it makes more troubles for the user to bring and using these, especially as the user goes out for a journey or business travel.